Heroes of camp halfblood
by PrankPrincess456
Summary: story about a prophecy Rachel recites 6 years after the giant war "seven children of the greatest heroes around, must go to Brooklyn without touching the ground, to get some help,try not to yelp, no parents around to tell them things, to save the daughters of the prankster kings " the problem is the kids are only 2-4 years old will this end happily or will it end in war
1. Proulouge

**Heroes of Camp Half Blood**

**A/N this is what I think will happen 1 year and on after the war, but in my mind frank is going to die in the war against the giants**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus Rick Riordan does**

Prologue

Percy

Zeus has summoned us back because our one year thinking time is up for what we want our reward to be for defeating Gaea

"So what do you want Percy "Zeus asked

"All I want is for Athena to give me permission to propose to Annabeth! Like I've been asking for a while!" I yelled

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell" Zeus thundered back

"Ok Athena give your permission."

"NEVER! HE IS A SLIMEY SON OF THAT SLIME BALL POSEIDON!" Athena screamed at Percy

"WATCH IT SMARTY PANTS!" yelled Poseidon

"I like smarty's they're good but it's a shame we have to go to Canada to get them" Apollo commented obliviously

"SHUT UP APOLLO!" everyone else yelled

"Fine then let Annabeth have ANYTHING she wants and swear on the river Styx" I say and look at Annabeth, but she gives me a look telling me that it's ok

"Well that is the best idea you have come up with in your life Percy Jackson, I swear on the river Styx to give Annabeth anything she wants." Athena says " Now Annabeth what do you want"

"I want your permission for Percy to propose" Annabeth says smugly

"You tricked me" Athena says darkly. Her glare seemed murderous and she projected it straight at me.

"Fine" Athena said "I swore on the river Styx "

"Yes percabeth is together forever!" Aphrodite screamed excitedly and then she started handing out wedding invitations

"Aphrodite I haven't even proposed yet" Percy stuttered

"Minor details" Aphrodite said letting her annoyance show

"Now what do the rest of you want?" Zeus asked

Jason piped up here and asked "Can we live in camp half blood, I would go live in camp Jupiter but I can't since it was destroyed"

"That's not a bad wish, I will get camp half-blood village ready!" Zeus replied eagerly

"What about new Greece?" asked Piper

"Ok fine we will call it new Greece" Zeus replied back

"Is that what all of you want?" Zeus asked

"yah" they all replied

"And i guess that Annabeth and Percy can live there to if they build their own house" Zeus replied

"Fine by me" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N this is chapter 1 and I noticed that a lot of people read it but no comments or favourites and when I get 6 reviews from 6 different people I will post chapter 2 **

6 months later

Chapter 1

Annabeth /Aphrodite's Big Day

Annabeth

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Percy said from outside the door

"No you cannot, EVERYONE knows that you can't see the bride before the wedding, its bad luck" Aphrodite yelled

"somebody call?" nemesis **( A/N nemesis is the goddess of bad luck)** asked as she poofed down

"No, now are ALL the decorations up?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes," nemesis said

"Then go get into the crowd NOW!" Aphrodite yelled "we start in two minutes people, move, move, move"

she said to Thalia, and Nico who were air linking their arms and making gagging sound (this is going to end in war)" why can't I link arms with Aurelia **(A/N she is my OC i will make a story about her and how she meets Nico)** she is my girlfriend not ugh her ..." Nico said

"Why can't I link arms with someone else like ... Luke's ghost anyone other than ... Whatever that is " Thalia said pointing to Nico

"Hey!"

"Enough bickering!" Aphrodite screamed

Katie, and Travis, Miranda and Conner, Juniper and Grover, Aurelia and Luke's ghost, (no clue how Aphrodite convinced hades to let Luke's ghost out of the underworld so don't ask)

"How did you get him up here Aphrodite" I asked

"Oh I might have bribed hades with a hot girlfriend" Aphrodite replied

"Isn't that a bad thing since Persephone is going to kill him?" hazel asked

"No it's awesome because she'll be mad at someone other than me! why is she always mad at me?" Nico said questioningly

"Oh I don't know maybe because you trampled her tiger Lilly's , exploded her evening stars, ate her edelweiss, destroyed her daisies and ran over roses with Cerberus pulling you in a slay"

Marina and Malcolm, (ha-ha M and M... I'm nervous don't judge me, and also grooms sister and brides brother) Ella, and Tyson and Hazel and Leo.

"Good luck out there ...Maybe you should be wishing me luck after all I wore high heels for you and you don't want me tripping down the aisle" piper said with a sarcastic voice

"I've never worn heels before either" I commented

"Maid of honor Piper your turn, Jason get over here now link arms ... Perfect! Now get out there "Aphrodite said with a squeal

"Now Annabeth your turn ... Mr. Chase here now link arms ... get over here Julia and hold the end of Annabeth's dress now Storm , Lilly , and Julie** ( A/N also OC s my sister prank princess 123 is righting a story called the terrible tiny three )** start throwing the flowers and not out of guns" Aphrodite screamed happily "Go...now "

**A/N again PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review thank you **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Since when are flowers attracted to me**

**Piper**

**After the wedding came the bouquet toss I was standing on the right side of the crowd of girls that were trying to catch the bouquet I didn't really want to catch it I was just there to support Annabeth , after all it was her big day or at least it was suppose to be...then she threw the bouquet and it headed for the left side and then the weirdest thing happened it swerved and headed straight for me so I figured I'd catch it I stretched out my arms and it fell right into them. I knew my mom had done something so I went and asked her **

**"Well I didn't do it, actually I kind of did it but not directly; I won't tell I'm sworn to secrecy, now I need to go plan something..."My mom replied **

"**And that something is?" **

**"I told you I'm sworn to secrecy" **

**"Fine, go and plan whatever it is"**

**A few minutes later I found Jason talking to Leo, Percy, and Nico. And then he noticed me and waved me over only then did I realize that Annabeth, Aurelia, Marina (A/N read prank princess 123 "I am Marina" Aurelia is an OC I made I'm writing one called in the dungeon) and Hazel were there too but then my focus turned straight to Jason who had gotten down on one knee and said **

**" Piper I've thought about this long and hard to find the perfect way to say this and I figured I would just say it like everyone else does..." but then a flash of lightning appeared in the air and when I looked up there were words in the lightning "Piper will you marry me?" **

**And then Jason pulled out a ring **

**"Yes ... Yes... Yes " I said through tears of joy and gave him a huge bear hug**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aphrodite's other big day

Piper

Today is the big day, I thought as my mom pulled my sash into a perfect bow and then she placed a tiara on my head and said

"You look beautiful sweetheart" "now for the finishing touch" she said as she handed me a pair of 4 inch heels

"Really mom I thought I had talked you down to 3 inch heels"

"I was planning on 6 inch heels so in reality you talked me down to 4"

She then sent the brides maids out and then said

"Tristan ... Come here... Hurry up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming" he replied back with annoyance

"Now link arms and 5...4...3...2...1...0 out you go"

and then we went and before I knew it I was tossing the wedding bouquet which I had recently learned was magical and went to the next person in the crowd to get married ( just like Annabeth) I tossed it over my shoulder and it was caught by none other than Katie gardener and at the same time Miranda

After the wedding Jason and I were talking to Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Travis, Conner, Katie and Miranda

"Oh ummm... Miranda and Katie Travis and I would like to show you something... But you can all come just follow The SUPREME MASTER OVERLORDS OF PRANKING!" said Conner

"You mean the terrible twin twits" I asked sarcastically

And then we came up to a huge tree with two snakes on it, actually it was just one ... George and Martha

Then George said in a demented voice " did you bring me a rat!?"

Martha said with an annoyed voice "shut it George, they are here for plan 93627" the snake ( I think that's what it is) came down to Katie and Miranda and whispered into their ears something but before Martha had finished whispering in Katie's ear

Travis who couldn't wait any longer said

"Katie will you marry me? ... Please don't hit me!" he said with a defensive gesture

"Yes ... But why would I hit you?"

Then Miranda squealed "Yes Conner yes"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**6 months later **

**A Surprise **

**Jason **

**In the last 6 months a LOT has happened like Travis and Katie, Conner and Miranda, Will and Reina all got married, and I went on my hunny moon with my be-autiful wife Piper grace **

**I just love saying that Piper grace, huhh Piper grace anyway back to the story **

**It started off like any normal day then all of the sudden... NOTHING HAPPENED! What? Some of you thought that 1 million monsters were going to attack no... THEN SOME MONSTERS ATTACKED no actually they didn't Piper just called me and perce in to the other room to talk about something very important... **

**Piper**

**Jason and Percy strolled into the room casually **

**"Percy put the cookie back!" Annabeth said **

**"Awwwwww but I want the cookie!" Percy complained then shoved the cookie in his mouth **

**"Whatever" Annabeth replied**

"**Jason, Percy ..." Piper started **

"**We're pregnant" Annabeth and Piper finished together with a squeal on the end... **

**And then Percy and Jason yelled "WE'RE GONNA BE DADS!" **

**And then Percy fainted**


End file.
